


No, Really...

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [38]
Category: Original Work, Possums!!!
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: I'm fine.
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	No, Really...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).




End file.
